Story:Star Trek: Valiant/The Der'kal Returns/Act Four
The 147th is in formation with the defense fleet as the Valiant is in the lead of the fleet. In his ready room Will isn't happy that he left 1,234 colonists on New Berlin to be either ruled or slaughtered by the Der'kal as Thea who is chatting with him via holo-com tries to comfort him. I'm sure Typhuss is going to come up with a plan to return to the colony with a larger fleet Thea says as she looks at Will. Will looks up at her. We had the fleet right where we wanted them and he just gave the order to retreat we must look like cowards on the FNS reports Will says as he looks at Thea. Thea commented on the reports. I read the reports, but Typhuss will return to the planet with a larger fleet to take it back Thea says as she looks at Will. Will rubs his head as she looks worried about him. Babe, I'm worried about you Thea says as she looks at Will. He looks at him. I've not had much sleep Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Maybe you should get some sleep, Will Thea says as she looks at Will. He looks at her. I can't not until New Berlin is saved from the Der'kal and I figure out what these dreams are telling me Will says as he looks out the window. Thea looks at him. Dreams? Thea says as she looks at Will. He turns to her. I've been seeing my mother being murdered by Cole and she's begging me to save her Will says as he looks at her. Thea is a bit worried. Honey, I'm worried about you and you took your mother's death hard, you never talk about it Thea says as she looks at Will. Will looks at her. I never had talked about it before I mostly hated my father for not being there to save her Will says as he looks at her. Thea calms him down. He's your father, he loves you Thea says as she looks at Will. He smiles. All right I'll try to get some sleep I know when I'm beat Will says as he looks at her. Thea smiles. Good, you could use some sleep Thea says as she looks at Will. He smiles at her. Yeah I could use some Will says as he looks at her. In his quarters Will is in his pajamas and gets into the bed and falls asleep. In his ready room Typhuss is looking over the reports and then com activates. Bridge to Admiral Kira Colonel Mackenzie says over the com. Typhuss responds. Typhuss hits the com panel on his desk. Kira here, what is it Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Sir there's a Captain Lorca wanting to speak with you his ship just dropped out of warp and he's requesting to beam over to your ready room Colonel Mackenzie says over the com. Typhuss smiles. Let him beam over Typhuss says as he talks into the com. Captain Lorca beams aboard the ship holding a PADD. Typhuss its good to see you again Gabriel says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles. Good to see you too, now what's going on Typhuss says as he looks at Lorca. He looks at him. I'm here at the orders of Fleet Admiral Akaar he wants me to take command of the Valiant effective immediately for the retaking of New Berlin colony Gabriel says as he looks at him. Typhuss leans back and looks at the PADD. Why? asked Typhuss as he looks at Lorca. Gabriel sits down. Typhuss your nephew hasn't been himself and since your sister died in 2386 sorry I didn't mean to bring that up, and Admiral Akaar didn't like that he was chosen over better officers Gabriel says as he looks at him. Typhuss explains why Will was chosen for the center seat on board the Valiant. His father, Vice Admiral Jason Tyson chose Will to take command of the Valiant and believed he was ready for a command of his own and I did as well Typhuss says as he looks at Lorca. Gabriel looks at him. Will is upset about his mother's death but that doesn't mean he can't command a ship and I am also upset about my sister's death Typhuss says as he looks at Lorca. Gabriel looks at him. And no one is denying his abilities to command but Admiral Akaar is wanting someone who isn't bound by the lost of a loved one Gabriel says as he looks at him. He leaves the ready room and heads to the transporter. On the bridge of the Valiant after Will got some sleep he sees Captain Lorca in his seat. Uh what the hell are you doing on my ship!? Will says as he looks at Captain Lorca. Captain Lorca turns to him. I'm taking command of the Valiant for the retaking of New Berlin colony Captain Lorca says as he looks at Colonel Tyson. Lorca gets up from the chair and looks at the crew. My name is Captain Gabriel Lorca of the USS Discovery and I am a combat veteran of many wars just like Admiral Kira and Starfleet Command wants New Berlin to be retaken so we're going to work around the clock to train for the upcoming battle and we're not going to whine nor complain to do so will result in your immediate dismissal from the bridge and to your quarters for the duration of the battle do I make myself clear! Captain Lorca says as he looks at the crew. AYE, SIR! the crew shouts. Lorca looks at Will. Now Colonel you're relieved of command leave the bridge Captain Lorca says as he sits in the center chair. Will is pissed and he leaves the bridge. In his quarters he's chatting with Admiral Cornwell via holo-com. Admiral my ship was taken away from me without my knowing doesn't Starfleet have any faith in my abilities to command? Will asked as he looks at her. Admiral Cornwell looks at him. More like Admiral Akaar dosen't have any faith in your abilities to command Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at Will. He looks at her. What the hell does he have against my abilities to command? Will asked as he looks at her. She looks at him. I wouldn't know Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at Will. Then his uncle appears. Uncle what the hell is going on? Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss explains what's going on. Admiral Akaar doesn't want someone who isn't bound by the lost of a loved one Typhuss says as he looks at Will.